Illusions
by LE McMurray
Summary: "He's still avoiding everyone," Lonnie said as she sat at his side, "It's like he's not himself anymore." "Give him a break," Ford said as he joined them, "He just lost another close friend. Considering the changes we've all had to adapt to, this might just have been the one that broke him." Sequel to The Perils Of Friendship


Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to those who have commented and said they're enjoying this series, this is three in a row and I haven't jumped tracks yet which is something of a record.

Enjoy

* * *

Tim officially hated his life.

Trapped in a world where he was ten years out of date, his family were all dead as was his best friend leaving him trying to survive in a completely alien environment.

He'd tried to find Kate when they first arrived home by leaving messages in the places she used to get them in the vague hope she'd check them at some point. But there had been nothing at all.

Now after the fiasco with Kimura that had made him feel even more isolated than before, Tim decided to try again and was not going to give up so easily this time. He needed to see her again, needed to spend some time with her so he could feel like there was someone somewhere who gave a damn about him.

He missed her, he missed the sarcastic comments, the bizarre drinking games and her tendency to hug him or take his hand which made him feel he was someone she wanted to be around.

Sitting at the computer in his quarters Tim started the search bemused when the words 'UEO Classified File' flashed on the screen in front of him.

"Typical," he sighed, wondering what the hell she'd gotten herself involved in after he'd left.

Tim knew his only options were to leave it alone or ask Ford to look into it.

"You never were easy to be friends with," Tim muttered in annoyance as he made his decision.

x

"You wanted to see me?" Tim stood stiffly in the doorway of the ward room where Hudson and Ford were waiting for him.

Hudson motioned him in, "Take a seat, Lt."

Tim sat across from Ford waiting to hear why he'd been ordered here, he knew Hudson hated him and Ford was obviously losing what little respect he'd had for him prior to this.

"You've recently tried to access information concerning Kathleen King," Hudson stated.

Tim nodded, "Yes, sir. I was trying to locate her."

"Why?"

Tim glanced at Ford finding only a blank face, "Kate was a friend, I wanted to see her."

"And the fact she is wanted by the UEO?" Hudson demanded, "That isn't a problem for you?"

Tim stared at him, "Wanted?"

"Miss King is wanted for espionage," Hudson told him, "She sold secrets to the Macronesians and because of her many UEO vessels were destroyed."

Tim stared at him in horror, "Kate wouldn't…she just wouldn't."

"I've read the file, Tim," Ford spoke up sympathy in his voice, "It's true." When Tim didn't move or speak he spoke again, "It all happened after we disappeared and after Noyce died."

"Lt, if Miss King contacts you I want to be informed instantly," Hudson ordered.

"Of course," Tim nodded relieved when he was dismissed.

x

Jonathan sat watching as Tim wandered out looking completely stunned at what he'd just been told.

"What exactly was Lt O'Neill's relationship with Miss King?" Hudson asked.

Jonathan looked up at him, "They were friends."

"Just friends?"

"Despite a few rumours," Jonathan smiled slightly, "She originally came on board to help on the orders of Admiral Noyce. Kate knew both him and Captain Bridger. Bridger assigned O'Neill to keep an eye on her while she was onboard. She kidnapped him."

"Kidnapped?" Hudson leaned forward.

Ford wasn't sure if this would give Hudson any more ammunition in his dislike of the communications officer but knew he had to tell the story.

"She used a patch on him to get him to go with her," Ford explained, "He helped her find the man who tried to kill her, getting shot in the process. Somehow during this they became friends."

"Will he follow my order?"

Jonathan hesitated for a moment; Tim was very protective of Kate but also knew that he was a professional and loyal member of the UEO.

"He will, but don't expect him to help capture her," Jonathan said.

"I'll remember that."

* * *

Tim sat at his station trying to concentrate on his work, trying not to think of what he'd just learned about his friend. Sure Kate's moral compass never really pointed north but he was sure that she wouldn't do anything that would cause someone's death.

The last time they'd spoken was just before Seaquest had been taken to Hyperion, she'd called supposedly for a chat before confessing that Noyce had offered her a permanent job and asking for his advice.

"Tim?" Lucas said from his side.

Turning he looked up at his young friend, "What is it, Lucas?"

"Are you okay?" concern laced his voice.

"I'm running sweeps and doing a diagnostic," Tim replied coldly, "I need to concentrate."

"I know," Lucas replied, "But you seem a little out of it."

Tim sighed inwardly, he didn't want to alienate the friends he had left but he didn't want to talk right now.

"I'm fine, Lucas," Tim forced a smile, "I'm just a little tired and the captain needs this done by the end of my shift."

Lucas nodded and left him alone.

x

"Captain," Tim turned to the man in the command chair, "We're receiving a priority message from UEO command. Text only."

"Let me see it," Hudson ordered.

Tim quickly punched up the message to his console and waited for any orders. He missed the days when they explored the ocean, when their next mission didn't always include the possibility of attacks by the Macronesians.

"Commander Ford, Lt O'Neill, I need to see you both in private now," Hudson ordered before marching off the bridge.

Tim swallowed worriedly as he handed over the systems to his relief before joining Ford to meet the Captain. The moment they entered the room and closed the door Hudson hit a button and a familiar picture appeared.

"Kate," Tim sighed.

"We have a confirmed location on Miss King," Hudson explained, "Lt, I understand that this may be difficult for you but as you have a personal relationship with her I need you to help bring her in."

Tim stared at him for a second before glancing at Ford for some help.

"We will be arriving at the Hellman Farming Community in three hours," Hudson continued, "Be ready to go."

As he left Tim turned to Ford, "Commander, I can't do that."

Ford sighed sympathy in his eyes, "I know this is hard for you, Tim but I've read the files. She's not the same person we knew. Look how the world transformed in ten years, think how much she'll have changed in the same time."

"She's my friend, Commander," Tim reminded him.

"She was your friend," Ford replied, "And if you're there, then you hopefully will be able to get her to come in quietly."

Tim sighed before nodding feeling completely defeated.

x

Hellman was not the nicest place in the world, dirty and loud Tim felt like he needed a shower from the moment they stepped inside. A man in a UEO uniform moved towards them and saluted Hudson.

"The target is in habitat section five," he reported.

Hudson nodded before turning to the soldiers he'd brought but before he could bark any orders Tim stepped forward.

"Sir, I believe I can make her come peacefully," Tim stated hoping his voice didn't waver with the nervousness he was feeling.

Hudson stared at him intently for several moments before nodding, "I want her here in ten minutes. If you aren't back by then I'm sending a team in."

"Yes, Sir," Tim nodded before jogging away.

Walking through the corridors of the colony Tim tried to prepare himself for the woman he was about to come face to face with again. He hadn't wanted to see her again in these circumstances.

As he reached the room that they believed she was in the door opened and a woman started out, turning she caught sight of him and began to run.

"Kate," he called amazed as she actually stopped.

Spinning the woman stared at him astonishment covering her face; the ten years hadn't changed her much physically, her face looked a little gaunt and her hair was cropped shorter than he'd ever seen it.

"Tim?" she breathed in astonishment, "I heard the Seaquest had returned but I didn't know if you were alive."

"I tried to find you but you didn't reply," he said, wincing as she hugged him suddenly.

"Kate, I'm here to arrest you," he whispered, "They think you sold secrets."

"Really?" she asked with amusement making Tim frown, "I wonder why – oh because I did."

He stared at her in horror, "Why would you do something like that?"

To his surprise she began to laugh, stepping back she folded her arms and let out a soft sigh, "Oh, you're still so gullible," Kate chuckled, "I mean I couldn't believe that you trusted me after everything I did when we first met but you did. And you still trusted me not even suspecting how much I was using you. You even bought the story about how you were my first real friend."

"What?"

"Did you really think that someone like you would be looked at twice by someone like me if I didn't want something?" she laughed at him, "I'm just grateful I didn't have to sleep with you."

Stunned Tim stared at her feeling sick but he didn't get a chance to examine it as he could hear footsteps coming towards them.

"Kathleen King," Tim said trying to stay focussed, "I'm arresting you on the authority of the UEO…"

He didn't get a chance to finish as she slammed her shoulder against his chest throwing him against the wall and began to run. Tim started after her knowing she was heading towards Hudson's men but before he could do anything she skidded to a halt and spun turning back towards him. Tim saw the soldiers aim and let out a yell but it was too late. The blast hit her square in the back and her body jerked backwards before she fell to the floor. Scrambling to her Tim pulled her into his arms cradling her as she looked up at him gasping for breath.

"Still my hero," she whispered before her eyes closed and she became a dead weight in his arms.

x

The rest of the day was lost in a daze and he couldn't explain how he ended up back in his quarters. He couldn't believe what had just happened; he couldn't believe what she'd said to him.

Tim rubbed his hands across his face as the last remnant of his old life was torn away. He was trying so hard not to think of what she'd said and not to think of the memory of a friendship that had been ripped away so harshly by the woman he'd trusted.

What was even worse was that those who had known her all came by to offer condolences and try to talk with him about what had just happened. Tim had managed to sit and take all their sympathy not letting them know how she'd mocked him for caring about her when all he'd been was a gullible idiot for believing she was his friend.

Hudson had told him he was relieved of his duties for the next few days which Tim wasn't exactly happy about, at least if he was working he wouldn't dwell on everything. Laying back on his bunk Tim shut his eyes trying to get some sleep.

"Kate," he sighed angry at himself for not being able to hate her.

"Tim, can you hear me?" Kate's voice floated through his mind, "Come back to us. We're here, come back to us."

* * *

Nathan walked into the room holding the five beds where his people lay unconscious the same as they had been for the past three weeks. Closest to the door was Ford, he looked as though he was resting his eyes and not in a coma. The other beds were filled with Piccolo, Henderson, Lucas and finally O'Neill. They were in some kind of Virtual Reality Simulation and the only reason they hadn't removed them was because no one was sure how to do it safely.

They'd been out on shore leave heading to a screening of the original Star Wars that Ford had bought tickets for on a whim but they'd never made it. The time for them to return to the boat came and went but before he could even get worried Kate appeared, telling him she'd received information that his people had been abducted. Thankfully she had enough information to find them. And now three weeks later they were still trying to get them back properly.

Brody was the only reason they had any information on what was happening within the world his people were trapped in, because he'd died within it. He'd been resuscitated but there was no guarantee they would manage to do so for all of those trapped.

Reaching the bed where Lucas lay, Nathan rested his hand on the teenager's forehead sighing at how useless he felt right now. Continuing along Nathan wasn't surprised to find Kate at O'Neill's bedside, she'd not moved since they'd found them blaming herself for not getting to Nathan fast enough. She was fast asleep, her head resting on the bed at Tim's waist while she was still holding his hand in hers.

"Hey," Nathan shook her smiling at the confused look she gave him, "Go get some proper sleep, there are beds just down the hall."

"I promised the doctor I'd keep an eye on the monitor," Kate replied with a shrug.

"And you were doing a wonderful job with your eyes closed," Nathan told her.

Kate sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "It's been three weeks. We should have more than we do, we should have found some way to get them out of this."

"We will," Nathan told her.

"If only I'd got here sooner," Kate snapped angrily, "You might have stopped this."

"There's nothing more you could have done," Nathan reminded him, the way he had to constantly remind himself, "Kate, if it hadn't been for the information you got then we wouldn't have found them at all. Go get some sleep."

"I work for Noyce, not you," she retorted, "You can't give me orders."

Nathan shook his head, "There's nothing more you can do here."

"I can be here when he wakes up," she shrugged.

Deciding there was no point in arguing Nathan squeezed her shoulder, "I'll get you some coffee."

Before he could move a moan came from the man on the bed, both spun staring in astonishment as Tim started to toss uncomfortably.

"Kate," he moaned.

Leaning over him Kate touched his cheek, "Tim, can you hear me? Come back to us. We're here, come back to us."

She deflated in disappointment as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

x

"Well?"

Wendy looked up from Tim to Nathan and shook her head, "He's still trapped."

"But he woke up for a second," Kate pushed, "Maybe woke up is too strong but none of them have moved or spoken in three weeks. It has to be a sign of something."

"Kate," Kristin said before Wendy could, "There's no change in Tim. He's still as deeply immersed in the simulation as the others."

"Then what was it?"

Nathan rested his hand on the younger woman's shoulder to calm her down, "Kate, remember we're all on the same side."

She held up her hands, "Sorry, Doctors.

"As I was about to say," Wendy said, "Although Tim is still trapped something has happened within this place that I think may give us a way in to help them."

"Meaning?" Kristin asked.

"All of them are feeling lost and despair at their situation," Wendy continued, "There are moments when that lifts but then something seems to happen that reinforces the despair again. When I've scanned them all Tim seems to have the shortest moments of relief and from what I felt when he appeared to wake up…I think something has happened to you, Kate."

"Oh joy," Kate murmured.

"If Tim was psychic I would suggest that this might be the best time to try and push a signal into his mind," Wendy told them, "Unfortunately unless we find a way to remove them our only choice is to wait until Tony has such an episode."

Kate groaned and sighed.

"Actually," Kristin stated thoughtfully, "That might not be true. Nathan, do you remember when Darwin was sick?"

"Yes," he nodded before realisation dawned, "Of course."

"Do you two want to catch us up?" Kate asked.

Nathan frowned at her, "Darwin was ill and he somehow called out psychically. I heard him but so did Tim."

"Darwin?" Wendy asked in astonishment.

Kristin nodded.

"Darwin?" Kate stared at them.

"Yes, Darwin," Kristin cried in annoyance, "I know it sounds crazy but it's the only idea we have."

x

Miguel sat absently tossing the ball to the resident dolphin in the hopes of cheering at least one of them up. The Captain had ordered him to go back to the Seaquest and get some rest, since he couldn't sleep he'd come here. Without Lucas or Tony to play with Darwin was getting antsy, which was why he was here. He felt so guilty because he'd eaten something that hadn't agreed with him meaning he'd not been there when his friends had been abducted.

"Mr Ortiz," the Captain said as he walked in, motioning him to stay where he was, "How's Darwin?"

"Missing his friends," Miguel sighed, "I can understand that."

Bridger clapped him on his shoulder, "We have an idea but we're going to need Darwin's help."

"Darwin help Bridger," the mechanical voice came through the speakers.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Bridger clapped his friend before motioning to the people waiting behind him.

Miguel watched as they loaded Darwin up and moved him from the boat to a tank; he was then moved to a large pool that had two beds set up beside it.

"Captain, can I ask what you're doing?" Miguel absently clapped Darwin who was checking out his new accommodations.

"We're going to see if Darwin can connect telepathically with Tim," Bridger shrugged as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh," was all he could think of to say.

"It's a little more in-depth than that," the Captain told him, "But Dr Smith and Dr Westphalen believe they may have a way to help."

"I hope so," he sighed.

x

"I will be monitoring your vital signs throughout this entire thing," Kristin told Kate as she lay back on the bed.

The young woman nodded unable to hide the nerves she was feeling at what they were asking her to do.

"Kate, I know what we're asking is frightening," Kristin took her hand, "But you are what broke through the connection with Tim. Dr Smith is convinced that it has to be you."

"Miguel's his best friend," Kate reminded the other woman.

"But they've thought him dead since near the beginning of this simulation," Kristin said softly, "Your friendship with Lt O'Neill is…"

"Bizarre?" Kate suggested with a shrug.

"Unusual," Kristin corrected her with a scolding frown, "But despite your differences he cares a great deal for you."

Kate chuckled, "And you still don't believe it."

Kristin stared at her hard, "When we first met you were manipulative, deceitful and have already proven you look out for yourself above anyone else."

"I still am," Kate told her, "Except that I will protect him too."

"Anyway he's just connected with you inside this thing somehow which is why Dr Smith is convinced you're our best shot at getting inside this simulation," Kristin continued, "I just hope she's right."

x

Wendy smiled as Darwin splashed her, "Darwin, do you understand what we need you to do?"

"Darwin help," the dolphin nodded, "Darwin find Tim."

"Precisely," she smiled at him, "Can you help take Kate find him?"

Darwin tilted his head at her for a moment before rolling in the water, "Take Kate. Find Tim."

"Alright," she rubbed his head again before turning to where the unconscious Communications Officer was being wheeled in. The VR simulator on his head that was trapping him along with the four others in the virtual world blinked showing it was still active. Westphalen was fixing Kate for the experiment and Wendy smiled slightly as she felt the affection from the young woman for Tim. It was comforting to know that Kate did genuinely care for the unassuming communications officer because Wendy knew how much he valued the friendship he had with her.

"Dr Smith," Westphalen called over, "We're ready here."

Wendy nodded and placed the specially designed connectors on the dolphin's head.

"Now, Darwin take Kate to Tim."

* * *

Tim walked through the corridors to get something to eat trying not to think about what had happened the previous day. He kept his mind focussed on conjugating verbs in French, German and Italian so that he wouldn't remember the sneer on her face.

"Tim," Lonnie called making him look up, "Are you okay?"

He shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She tilted her head with a frown, "Come on, Kate was just killed. You don't have to pretend to me that you're fine."

"I am fine."

Lonnie sighed, "Tim, come on."

"Just leave it," Tim snapped grimacing that he'd lost his temper.

Lonnie nodded, "If you need to talk, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks," he said before walking round her and continuing on. He was beginning to regret heading to the mess as he knew anytime he met one of his friends they'd have the same conversation he just had.

"Tim!"

He stopped as a familiar voice called his name, turning he looked behind him and saw nothing.

"Tim, can you hear me?"

It was Kate's voice he could hear, he knew it but she was dead so he couldn't be hearing it.

"Tim, please tell me you can hear me?"

Tim froze staring in bemusement as what could only be a ghost appeared before him. Kate smiled at him in relief and Tim stared at her as she looked the way she had before they'd been taken to Hyperion.

"Kate?" he whispered.

She smiled at him before she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

x

Tony sat watching Tim as he ate in a corner keeping away from everyone, the slight crinkle at the bridge of his nose told anyone who knew him well that he had a headache.

"He's still avoiding everyone," Lonnie said as she sat at his side, "It's like he's not himself anymore."

"Give him a break," Ford said as he joined them, "He just lost another close friend. Considering the changes we've all had to adapt to, this might just have been the one that broke him."

They fell into silence.

"We need to do something," Lonnie sighed, "I can't stand watching him look so sad."

Ford shook his head, "It's not just her death. Kate also betrayed everything Tim believes in, though I'll admit if I hadn't read the file I never would have believed it."

"From what we knew about her she was never exactly a saint," Lonnie noted.

"Maybe not," Ford agreed, "But from all the evidence she cared for Tim more than she did anyone. We just need to give him some time and try to help him get his head in order before Hudson decides he's not fit to be here."

Tony and Lonnie stared at him.

"Hudson wouldn't?" Tony demanded, "Tim's so damn smart…"

"He's not exactly typical navy though," Ford reminded them, "And he doesn't fit into Hudson's view of a perfect bridge officer."

The three of them sat in silence. It all felt like they were fighting to keep themselves together too often these days.

x

It had been a week since Kate had died and just under one week since he'd seen the apparition he'd decided was due to stress. He'd returned to the bridge after the days Hudson had told him to take and threw himself into his work. In his downtime he'd started working on upgrading the communications systems in an attempt not to have to think about how much his life sucked.

Sitting on the floor of his bunk surrounded by bits and pieces of old circuit boards he let out a sigh and taking off his glasses rubbed his eyes.

"Well this is weird," came the familiar voice.

Opening his eyes Tim tried to scramble back only to find he was already against the wall, "Kate?"

"You can hear me, right?" she asked smiling at him.

Tim nodded, "You can't be real."

"I am," she said softly, "Kind of."

He stared at her bemused, "Kind of?"

"Darwin is projecting me into your mind," she explained.

"What?" Tim moved closer staring at her.

She suddenly grimaced and before his eyes she disappeared again leaving him in the middle of his floor completely confused.

* * *

"What happened?" Nathan demanded as Kate gasped opening her eyes looking around confused.

"I don't know," Wendy said, watching as Kristin checked the young woman who was looking a little overwhelmed.

"Sir, there seems to have been a spike within the machine itself," Miguel reported, "It's possible the simulation itself is trying to stop her from connecting."

"Wow, I have a headache," Kate moaned from the bed, "Miguel, could you get me an aspirin…or just knock me unconscious?"

The Sensor chief chuckled, "Don't tempt me."

"Did you get through?" Nathan interrupted.

Wincing slightly as she looked up at him Kate nodded, "Briefly twice. It's like they're living in a faster version of the world. I saw him for a few seconds then it blinked out and suddenly I was somewhere else. It looked as though he'd been there for a while."

"I think that's enough for now," Kristin took over, "Kate, I want you to go back to Seaquest and get some rest."

"But…"

"No argument," the doctor told her, "I need you to be completely rested before we try this again.

Their eyes met, both Nathan and Miguel waited to see who would win but after a second Kate nodded.

"Of course," she conceded, "I'll see you in the morning."

Sliding of the bed Kate paused for a second at Tim's still form and squeezed his hand whispering something before she left the room.

x

Kristin took a seat beside the pool where Darwin was swimming absently stroking the dolphin when he came close. She was exhausted.

Three weeks ago she was in England working in a lab when Nathan had called her asking for help. She'd been on the first flight she could get and arrived to find six members of the Seaquest trapped in a coma like state within a virtual reality simulation they had no way to remove them from. Together with Wendy Smith, the current CMO of the Sequest, she'd spent almost every waking minute trying to find a way to release them.

"You should take your own advice," Nathan appeared at her side, "Go get some sleep."

Kristin sighed allowing her head to rest against his shoulder for a second, "I still have some things to do but I promise I will get some sleep once my night relief appears. Is that acceptable?"

At her quirked eyebrow Nathan chuckled, "Then how about some tea."

"Sounds heavenly."

He quickly dropped a kiss onto her hair before bouncing up leaving her to contemplate how much she'd missed being on Seaquest.

x

Kate sat on the soft sand watching the waves lap against the shore. She wasn't used to feeling so helpless when people she cared about were in danger. Then again it wasn't often she actually cared about people so it made it doubly aggravating

"You really need to get some sleep," Nathan said as he sat beside her.

"I've tried," she shrugged, ""Can't get the feeling of despair I managed to pick up from them to go away long enough."

Nathan rested his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure Dr Westphalen will give you something to help if you wanted it."

"But that would interfere with tomorrows attempt to get me into Tim's head," Kate shrugged, "I'd rather do that."

At his silence she laughed, "Guess you never thought you'd hear me put someone ahead of myself but Tim is the best friend I've ever had and I'm so happy I met him again after that first time. Despite what he thinks I had no idea that he and Miguel were at that hotel."

"I know," Nathan chuckled, "Guess who suggested the hotel to Ortiz?"

Kate stared at him in astonishment, "What?"

"In all the time I've known you there has never been a time you stuck around," he reminded her, "But you saved his life."

"He saved mine first," Kate replied, "I knew he contacted you, I knew he sent an S.O.S from the sub we were in."

"Actually he sent an S.H.S," Nathan chuckled.

Kate smiled for a few moments before sighing, closing her eyes she shook her head, "Nathan, the world they're trapped in is horrible. It feels like any semblance of hope has been ripped from them. Brody told us they think that ten years has passed and they're in a world at war, they think you've abandoned them and that almost everyone they cared about is dead. Whatever this machine was designed to do to them I think it's close to getting Tim. Whatever has happened in this place is crushing him. I could feel it."

"We'll fix this," Nathan whispered hugging her quickly, "Go, get some rest so we can get them out tomorrow."

x

Nathan pulled the seat over to the bed holding the youngest of the victims. He gently pushed errant strands of hair out of his face. Lucas looked impossibly young as he lay on the bed and Nathan feared he'd never get him back.

"Come on, kiddo," he whispered, "You need to work a way out of this. I haven't abandoned you, I promise."

Nathan sat in silence listening to the sounds of the monitors that were keeping track of every vital system on each patient.

"You have to find a way out so I don't have to listen to Kate boast that the only way we managed to fix this was with her help," Nathan continued, "I can't handle that. Besides Kristin is here and I know you two have a lot to catch up on. She's looking forward to seeing how much you've matured since she last saw you."

Nathan gently kissed the boy's forehead before heading back to the ship to follow his own orders.

* * *

Tim slid under his console as he finished installing his upgrade. Hudson had been quite supportive of Tim's ideas which surprised him though Tim had a feeling Ford had something to do with it. After the strange vision of Kate he'd contemplated talking to the doctor but as there'd been no reoccurrence in the past two weeks he decided it had to be his mind playing tricks on him as he tried to make sense of everything. Now he'd managed to put her out of his mind, it was the past and one thing Tim had learned to do in the last few months was to put the past in the past.

"Mr O'Neill," Hudson's voice came from one side, "Will I have my communications back any time soon?"

Tim looked up, "I just have to finish this and it will be ready. Lucas has tested it thoroughly so we're sure it will take over the old system without any problems."

"Excellent," the Captain nodded heading away.

Tim finished what he was doing before jumping up and starting down to the engine room so he could complete the upgrade. Walking through the corridors he nodded to a few people concentrating on his work.

"You look deep in thought."

At the familiar voice Tim spun and saw Kate standing at his side, she was smiling at him and Tim stared at her for a second before walking away.

x

Kate frowned as her friend acted as though she wasn't there and started after him through the corridors of the representation of Seaquest.

"I'm not going away this time," she told him, "They found a way to make the connection stronger."

He tilted his head so that he couldn't even see her in his peripheral vision as he entered the maglev car. Kate dodged inside at the same time wondering what would have happened if she hadn't for a moment before she looked at him again. He looked tired and if she wasn't insubstantial she would have hugged him.

"Tim, you can't ignore me forever," Kate noted as he kept his eyes focussed on the clipboard he was carrying.

Letting out a long sigh she continued to follow him trying to get some kind of response. Finally they reached the engine room and as he sat down in a corner.

"Tim, whatever happened with me," she whispered, "Wasn't real. But I am. I'm real."

Tim looked up and waved his hand through her making her grimace.

"Okay, not exactly real but…" she sighed, "This is hard to explain."

"You're dead," Tim stated coldly, "Go away, you're not real."

She chuckled, "Oh honey, I'm the realist thing in this dump."

He looked down at the circuit board he was working on trying very hard to ignore her but he felt her presence and had to look up.

"You have to trust me," Kate said softly, "Tim, I'm not trying to trick you. This entire world isn't real."

He stared at her, "Then what is it?"

"You're stuck in a Virtual Reality Simulator," Kate explained, "I'm being projected in through Darwin."

"Darwin?" the undisguised disbelief filled his voice.

She frowned at him, "He's connected with you before and Dr Smith just somehow amplified it."

Tim stared at her, "I wish you were real, Kate. I wish I hadn't found you at all because then I could at least pretend you were really my friend. Goodbye Kate."

As he moved away Kate rolled her eyes, this wasn't going to be easy.

x

Tim took several deep breaths before he hit the button to open the radio, "Captain, the new upgrade has now been integrated into the system."

"Very good, Lt," Hudson replied, "Keep an eye on it and give me a report in 48 hours."

"Yes, sir," Tim replied before cutting communications. If he had something to keep his mind occupied he'd stop hallucinating. It had occurred to him that he might want to mention to the ship's doctor that he'd been seeing Kate but in all honesty he knew if he did it would get back to Hudson which would mean he'd lose the one place where he had friends.

Tim headed back to his room so he could write his report in peace; he walked in shut the hatch and turned to find Kate sitting on his bed.

"I'm not leaving," she told him, "Not until you listen to me and talk to the others about it."

"Others?"

A smirk appeared on her face, "Did you think you were the only one in here? Nope, you are currently lying on a bed in a hospital room with Lucas, Ford, Henderson and Tony all trapped in the same situation."

He stared at her wanting to refute her words but as she sat watching him with a soft smile Tim thought over everything that had happened in the past few months.

"It makes sense," she said softly, "Doesn't it?"

Tim nodded.

"Then get the others together and talk to them," she told him, "From what I've been told the only way out of here is you guys have to make the door yourselves."

Tim nodded as the thought that the hell he found himself might not be real sunk in and for the first time in a while he felt hopeful.

* * *

Jonathan knocked a little surprised when Tim opened the door to see Lucas, Tony and Lonnie all waiting for him.

"Okay," he said as he closed the hatch, "Why are we here?"

Tim licked his lips nervously, "I need you to listen to what I have to say before you walk out and call me crazy."

"Of course we will," Lonnie assured him, "What's wrong?"

Jonathan watched as Tim took a deep breath, obviously nervous but after a few seconds he steeled himself.

"I've been seeing Kate," he stated.

Jonathan glanced around seeing a mixture of confusion and sympathy on the others faces before turning back to O'Neill who was staring straight at him.

"I know how crazy this sounds," he continued, "Believe me but if what she says is true then you need to hear it. If not then I'm looking forward to the padded cell."

"How exactly have you been seeing Kate?" Lucas asked.

Tim sighed, "At first it was like a ghost then she seemed completely solid, except I can put my hand through her," he paused, "Anyway, that's not important. What is important is what she told me."

"What she tell you?" Tony demanded getting annoyed looks from the others, "What?"

"According to Kate, or who appears to be Kate," Tim conceded at the looks on their faces, "This isn't real. Apparently we're trapped in a simulation."

"Just us?" Jonathan asked.

Tim shrugged, "That's what she said."

They sat in silence as they all tried to think of something to say.

"Are you sure?" Tony spoke up first getting frowns from them all.

"He might not be," a new voice said making them all stare, "But I am."

x

Kate smiled as they all stared at her, extremely relieved that they could all see her. Her entrance wouldn't have been quite so dramatic otherwise.

"Are you guys seeing her too?" Tony demanded.

Lucas who was walking around her studying her intently nodded.

"Lucas, eyes away from my ass," Kate said waving him away from her.

"Kate," Ford brought her attention to him, "You said we're in a simulation. Can you prove it?"

Kate stared at him before stating, "Well apparently I'm dead. So how am I here talking to you?"

Tim shrugged, "She has a point."

Kate turned and smiled at him slightly before looking over at the others again, "You have to choose to leave."

A knock on the door made them all turn and Tim moved to the window frowning as he glanced through the window.

"It's Captain Bridger," he said.

Before Kate could stop him stupid polite O'Neill opened the door.

"Captain," Ford said automatically.

"I see I've interrupted a meeting," Nathan, or the computer simulation of him Kate mentally labelled FakeBridger, said.

"No, sir," Tim said quickly and nervously.

"Can't lie for toffee," Kate murmured from his side making him grimace at her.

FakeBridger stepped further into the room, "I'm relieved that you're all here. Something has been happening that I need to ensure you're all okay."

"Sir?" several of them asked.

FakeBridger started pacing, "I've started seeing Kristin. She tried to persuade me that this world wasn't real."

All eyes turned to Kate who grimaced, "Isn't that convenient? Tim, if you've ever trusted me before then this is the time to do so."

"It's a hold-over from Hyperion," FakeBridger continued, he pulled out a small circular box, "But this will get rid of it."

As he hit the button Kate screamed bolting upright on the bed finding Kristin and Miguel trying to calm her.

"What happened?" Nathan appeared in front of her.

She took several deep breaths aware suddenly that she could feel blood trickling from her nose, "You did."

x

"So," Bridger asked as he looked around Tim's small room, "Is whoever you were seeing gone?"

Tony nodded for them.

"If it happens again then you need to tell someone," Bridger told them sternly, "It could mean that they're trying to take the Seaquest again."

"No," Lucas said suddenly.

"Lucas?" Bridger turned to him confused.

The young man shook his head before turning to Tim, "Was that Kate?"

"I…" he hesitated.

Lucas frowned at him, "Was she the way you've always known her to be?"

Tim nodded, "Yes."

"Then I believe her," he said turning on Bridger, "Because you're not real. The real Nathan Bridger wouldn't have left us after everything, he wouldn't have just abandoned us to a world we had no idea about."

"Lucas…"

"No," he cut Bridger off turning to his friends, "Think about it. We were thrown into a world ten years later, all of our families are dead – every single one. I'd ask what the odds are but I calculated them a long time ago. No counselling just expected to get on with our lives. It doesn't make sense."

"He's right," Jonathan agreed, looking at the other four, "This isn't."

"Kate said all we had to do was choose to leave," Lonnie reminded them, "So let's do it."

Tony nodded, "Why not try it."

x

"Lt," Bridger moved to Tim who was frowning suddenly aware he was alone, "You know that this is real."

Tim hesitated, "I…"

"I'm sorry, Tim," Bridger continued, "We're the only ones left. We tried to help you when you talked about the others still being here but now you have to admit they're all gone."

Tim looked around his room; the others were there a few moments ago. He was almost sure of this.

"I know how hard this is to admit," Bridger soothed resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "I know what happened with Kate was hard."

"Kate?" Tim murmured thoughtfully.

"Did you really think that someone like you would be looked at twice by someone like me if I didn't want something?" the memory of her sneering voice filled the room.

x

"They're waking up," Kristin cried in amazement as Lucas sat up pulling the contact pads off his head wincing at the bright light.

"Lucas," Nathan moved to the young man and hugged him tightly.

As the others began to move it became very obvious that one wasn't waking up.

"Why is Tim still trapped?" Miguel demanded of the two doctors.

Wendy frowned, "All I can feel is despair. I don't think he can find his way out."

Kate jumped back onto the bed, "Plug me back in."

"No," Kristin cried, "Kate, after the way you were thrown out it isn't safe."

Kate stared at the doctor, "He needs help. No matter what you think of me Dr, I am not letting this thing destroy him."

Kristin frowned but nodded and quickly put Kate under again. As she slipped back into the simulation they waited surprised as Kate's hand suddenly grabbed Miguel's wrist. He stared at her before his eyes closed and he dropped, thankfully into the seat beneath him.

x

"Lt," Bridger said as Tim tried to focus against the voices surrounding him that were reinforcing how hellish his life was, "Just let me help you."

"Or you could come back and rejoin the rest of the world," Kate's sarcastic voice cut through the room.

Tim spun and stared as standing beside Kate was the other friend he thought he'd lost.

"Miguel?"

"Don't ask me," the Cuban chuckled, "I have no idea but I do know that you have to choose to leave. Everyone else is out, come on."

"What if I'm wrong?" Tim demanded, "What if this really is my life?"

"Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself," Kate snapped at him, "Tim, I love you to bits but you think far too much."

"What?"

"According to this world," she continued, "I'm dead and so is Miguel but we're standing here talking to you."

"Lt," Bridger said trying to get his attention again.

Tim moved to his friends ignoring the Captain and nodded, "Time to go home."

* * *

Tim sat on the sand watching waves crash against the beach; he'd just talked to his family catching up with them amazed that they were still alive.

When he'd woken up in the room there had been a reunion. He'd hugged Miguel and Wendy several times, before Kristin had wrapped her arms around him. He saw the others hugging and talking all at once before Brody was wheeled in and it began again.

There was one person he hadn't had a chance to talk to yet as she was pulled away by one of the other doctors, when the Captain inside the simulation had pushed the button to make her disappear she'd actually been hurt.

"Hi."

Looking up he saw Kate as she walked over to join him, she dropped to sit beside him and waited.

After a few seconds he reached out and touched her shoulder, "Just checking you are real."

Kate smiled before throwing her arms around him squeezing him tightly; Tim closed his eyes hugging her back.

"You know you scared me to death when you didn't come out with the others," Kate murmured, "I thought I was actually going to lose you."

He dropped his head, "You know I always thought if there was a way to go home I would have taken it but when the time came I hesitated."

"Considering you had two ghosts telling you the world wasn't real, who can blame you," Kate squeezed his hand.

"How did you bring Miguel in?" he asked, it had been bothering him and he knew the others were just as bemused.

Kate shrugged, "I think that was Darwin actually. He sensed you needed two people to get you out."

Tim turned to her and frowned as he saw how exhausted she looked, "Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired," she assured him, "It's been a long few weeks. And I'd better go get some sleep before Westphalen comes after me."

She quickly kissed his cheek before standing and heading away.

x

Tim waited until he was sure Kate was on her way back to the boat before he turned back to the ocean. He knew he should probably go get some sleep but considering he'd been unconscious for three weeks it wasn't something he really wanted to do.

"Is this seat taken?

Tim looked up surprised to find Captain Bridger standing there, "No, please sir."

"Calm down, Lt," Bridger chuckled, "It's too late and the last few weeks too exhausting to stand on ceremony."

Tim smiled slightly, "I can't believe it's only been three weeks. It seemed like months."

"I know," Bridger said softly, "Lucas is desperate to sit and write down some ideas he had during it. Dr Westphalen has banned him from even trying until she's assured he's fine."

They sat in silence for a few minutes just watching the waves. Finally Tim turned to the Captain.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Bridger nodded, "Of course."

Tim took a deep breath, "Am I being completely stupid to trust Kate as much as I do?"

Bridger frowned slightly, "Lt, Commander Ford told me what happened in the simulation. How it told you Kate sold secrets."

"That's not all," Tim told him, "I didn't tell any of them but when I saw Kate, or the version of Kate in there, she called me gullible. She laughed at me for trusting her and I just…should I trust her?"

Bridger rested his hand on Tim's shoulder, "I can't tell you that but let me tell you something that should hopefully allow you make up your mind. We only found you guys because of Kate, she then spent the past three weeks sitting beside you watching and waiting for you to wake up. She then let us do something radically experimental to get into the machine so we could find a way for all of you to leave."

Tim sat in silence not saying anything so Bridger continued.

"She then went back in despite being hurt," he told Tim, "I don't know whether or not you should trust her but I know that without a doubt Kate would never betray you."

Bridger clapped him on the shoulder once more before standing up, "Make sure you head back in soon. One of the doctors will be hunting you down if you don't."

Tim chuckled before turning to where his Captain was walking away; he pulled himself to his feet and caught up with the older man. He was home, he had his friends and his family were safe.

Life was good.


End file.
